<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mayzie and Horton by Thefemalearrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724585">Mayzie and Horton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow'>Thefemalearrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seussical: The Musical - Flaherty/Ahrens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of the court scene where people started asking questions about the elephant bird. Just a short little oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mayzie and Horton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone gasped as the elephant bird was hatched. Then everyone turned to Horton. "Horton, you and Mayzie," Judge Yertle the Turtle said.<br/>"She said the baby was Tweet's," one of the bird girl's said.<br/>"She approached me one night while I was looking for the Whos," Horton said. "I was lonely."<br/>"So you do like bird's with long tails," Gertrude said, crossing her wings. "You know her tail is fake. She got pills to make her tail grow from Dr. Drake by the lake."<br/>"I don't know how to raise a bird," Horton said. "How are we going to convince Tweet to raise it now?"<br/>"I will do it," Gertrude said, with a sigh. "I will teach him the sky and you teach him the Earth."<br/>"I guess court dismissed," Judge Yertle the turtle said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>